Entrails
by AuthorGenesis
Summary: Twilight indulges in Queen Chrysalis' fetish.


Twilight looked down, eyes wide, and her mouth tight, as her hooves were strapped to an operating table and an no less than 3 inhibiting rings upon her horn. Her eyes followed as Chrysalis wheeled a tray with medical instruments upon it. Scaples, clamps, and a blood clotting poultice to name the most prominent and familiar tools to Twilight.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Twilight's voice pitched several octaves higher, indicating her nervousness.

"Surgery is never 'safe' my dearheart. Risk factors can be reduced, and sometimes even to the point of being a non-issue, but never eliminated."

"Yes, that is not exactly easing my nervousness, or reassuring me any."

"Twilight."

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"If at any point I feel that I'm not capable of handling whatever might happen, I'll teleport to Ponyville's hospital, and get a doctor, by force, if I must. After all I wouldn't want to lose you."

"Explain to me, why are we doing this again?"

"Surely your memory can't be that terrible, can it? I mean, we only talked about doing this last night, and I explained my reasonings then.

"You're right. It might, however, reassure me if you went ahead and told me anyways. I want to do this for you dearheart. Really, I do. But I'm also nervous and scared. Hearing your explanations in your voice might reassure me and help me not be so nervous."

"I want to lay a claim on your body, Twilight. Other ponies have embraced you, kissed you, spoken words into your ears, been seen by your eyes. I want to do something to you that no one else has. It's sort of like taking your virginity, to lay claim on something that is untouched. To receive a gift that is given to no other. Letting me do this not only shows me the extent by which you trust me, but I hope will strengthen our relationship."

"I do trust you Chrysalis. You may proceed when ready."

A green magical field surrounded a scalpel as she gently applied a slight pressure, the flesh of Twilight's pelt dividing before the bladed instrument. Each cut was carefully inspected to insure that no vital organs had been cut. It was a tedious and time consuming process, but necessary to make sure that Twilight's internal organs didn't suffer any damage from the scalpel.

Once a square flap of her flesh had been cut deep enough to get through the skin, but not damage her internal organs, Chrysalis attached several clamps, as she peeled back the flesh. Next the poultice followed to staunch the bleeding, and prevent further blood loss. Next floated an instant-print camera, as Crysalis took pictures of Twilight's exposed organs. It was important to do this, so that she could put Twilight back together properly once they were finished.

Chrysalis' magical field gently grasped Twilight's intestines, taking a picture as each layer was unraveled. She made sure to number the pictures, so that she could reverse the process and put Twilight back in the same way that she was, prior to her disembowling.

After some time, Twilight's entire intestines lay outside of her body. Chrysalis clapped her hooves in glee, as she proceeded to gently place kisses all along the length of it, as Twilight twitched and shivered at feeling something so alien, and yet it was also really perversely intimate. After the entire length of her intestines had been kissed, Chrysalis began to drag her tongue over the organ, making obscene sexual moans, grinning to see that Twilight wasn't completely unaffected by her actions, as she noticed the fur near Twilight's foal hole become matted down due to her vaginal secretions.

"Tha-that feels really, really weird."

"But not unpleasant, I hope?"

"No, it is not unpleasant, but it is an alien feeling, given that my guts usually are not supposed to be touched like this."

Chrysalis chuckled, her laughter being transmitted directly to Twilight's intestines, causing Twilight to squirm and giggle. "Ooh! Ticklish are we?" Chrysalis' voice sounding playful, as she leered at Twilight with a mischievous grin.

"Chrysalis, don't you dare!"

Chrysalis paused, placing a hoof beneath her chin, stroking her hoof back and forth, as her eyes turned towards the ceiling as though seriously contemplating not doing what she was thinking about.

"Nah." Chrysalis replied, before blowing raspberries along the length of Twilight's intestines. Twilight laughed and giggled, helpless against her beloved's onslaught of tickle torture. Soon she was gasping breathlessly, tears streaming from her eyes, and an occasional giggle, as she came down from her tickle high.

"It's a good thing that Spike did not see you doing that. He would probably be traumatized."

"Why would I―Sweet Celestia! Help! Somepony help! Chrysalis is hurting Twilight!" Spike cried, as he left the basement laboratory, as if Cerberus was after him.

"You should probably put me back together now. You should probably cast a shield spell on the door, to buy you enough time."

"And I wanted to have some more fun." Chrysalis sighed, as her horn glowed brighter, several magical layers being woven from her horn, as she cast her strongest shielding spell. Hopefully it would buy her enough time for her to get Twilight put back together and then explain the situation.

Grateful for the photographs, Crysalis managed to put Twilight's intestines back in the proper place, before releasing the clamps and then sewing Twilight's stomach closed. She removed the three inhibiting rings and released the straps just in time for the door to fly off and imbed itself in the opposite wall as the shield spell finally shattered under enough repeated assaults.

Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity came rushing down into the basement laboratory. "Don't worry Twilight, we'll save you!" Applejack cried.

"Get behind me, they won't hurt me, and they can't get to you if you're behind me." Twilight whispered loudly, already moving to come between her friends and her dearheart.

"I'm fine guys. See?"

"B-but your guts were all over the place, Twilight!" Spike rushed over to her, tears in his eyes, and his body shivering, as he held onto Twilight as if afraid she might slip away.

"I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon, Spike." She nuzzled him, as she worked to reassure him that his mother wasn't going to die on him.

"But, she did have you spill your guts out, didn't she? I know that Spike knows what kind of pranks aren't appropriate, and his panic was very real." Applejack inquired, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yes, she was a real cut-up today. But I trust her. I wouldn't trust just anypony to surrender all of me to."

"Yes, I'd rather be hurt, than let my beloved Twilight get hurt." Chrysalis replied, gently pulling Twilight into a tender kiss. Spike covered his eyes, making fake gagging noises, and running upstairs to escape the scarring image of his mom kissing Chrysalis.

"Don't hurt Twilight, or we'll put the hurt on you for hurting our friend!" Pinkie Pie warned, as the others murmured their assent.

"Well, if you're sure your okay, then I'll be on my way. I'd rather not stick around when you decide to suck each other's face." Rainbow Dash added.

"Like I said, I'm fine guys. Thanks for worrying about me. I'm so fortunate to have such great friends like you girls."

"Group hug!" Pinkie declared, somehow wrapping her hooves around everyone gathered, as they too throw their hooves around their friend, and even Chrysalis was pulled in, much to her discomfort and awkwardness. It just felt so strange to reconcile with ponies that had been ready to attack her because they thought she had been hurting Twilight, for her own sadistic pleasures.

The other mares trotted out, leaving Chrysalis and Twilight alone in the basement.

"Shall we get the table and tools cleaned up?"

"Of course! You probably wouldn't let me do it again if I had nothing but dirty tools on hoof."

"No, I most certainly wouldn't. You wouldn't either, would you?"

"No."

Twilight nuzzled Chrysalis, before parting with a tender kiss. "I love you, Chrysalis."

It was the sweetest, most fulfilling taste in the world.


End file.
